Jills Diary
by Samhoku
Summary: Another Diary. This is Jills after Eustace came back from his trip to Narnia. Rated T. Oh and another thing...No Swearing Whatsoever in the Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Hey. Something is up with Eustace. I went to his house and he was all, "Hi Jill! How are you? How is your mother?" Whooo wow. I think he finally cracked. He didn't say, "Pole. Go away. I am not in need of your companionship today." But it was, "How are you?" That was new. Very new.

I mean...Then his 'friends' asked him to beat up a scrawny kid and he said no! Usually he is, "Yeah lets go get em!" Yeah he is crazy. He has gone nuts, bonkers, off his head...He is mad! I must...Nah. I will let him suffer.

And then...He actually _flirted_ with me! I mean...not just a passing comment like, "Jill you look nice today." No it was..."Jill you look amazing...Gorgeous in fact." I slapped him. He was not sure what to think about that. But then he started _laughing_ Can you believe it? He LAUGHED AT ME! Grrrrr. That boy is so...so...arrogant.

Maybe I should bonk him on the head...I would love to do that. I want to beat him...I am so confused. That boy is maddening.


	2. Chapter 2

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Eustace has been trying to be...friends with the bullys. I dont think this is normal behavior. Especially for Eustace. Today he gave me a hug!

Like I said before...the boy is maddening.

I mean...he is actually getting along with Lucy and Edmund! I never thought I would see the day...But hey! If they stay maybe Eustace will be nice forever!

Yeah...fat chance.

_I have your diary Jill. Oh and by the way...In the first entry I was NOT flirting! I was just giving a complement._

Ehm. Eustace is hacking my diary. Jerk. I dont care if it was a complement! It was strange! Odd! Uncharacteristic!

Blasted boy gets on my nerves..

_This is where Eustace snatches the Diary and runs around laughing._

_Jill hon, I am just trying to be nice. Go with it._

___Jill snatches back the_ diary

Moron. I hate it when he does this. Mwuahaha I punched him and now he is nursing a bleeding nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Day 3: Study of the Alien Eustace. I am positive that he has been abducted and this is just a creature from space.

Man he is strange...Oh no! He caught me looking at him through binoculars. Blast... He is smiling and waving...Wow he is gotten stranger...and stranger...and even stranger.

He really scares me sometimes. Especially now...Maybe its just because I am pmsing...

_Eustace comes over and steals the diary. See the last line and throws it with a Ewwww._

My goodness. He is a nutjob. You would think he did not have a female living in his house...actually two. His mum and Lucy.

He has been abducted...He must have been...He is helping Bob one of the bullies with fixing his knee! Oh why me? Why must I be friends with the PMSing boy! Uh oh...Eustace heard me giggling. I musten't let him see you!

_Eustace sees the diary entry and glares at Jill then hands it back after he wrote something_

___Men do not PMS.  
_

__Bwahahahaha lucky you are not a man then.


	4. Chapter 4

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Okay so...Eustace has been ignoring me. I actually feel bad. I wonder what would happen if I gave him flowers. Bwahahahehhehehehohohoho...

Okay, I have to try it. I just have to!

_She gives Eustace flowers._

Yeah he got pretty mad. Almost insane...I had to run from him.

Its almost been a year...Lucy and Edmund are not here anymore and I had lost you. Eustace is...15. I think he is attracted to me. Which is a scary thought.

He is...NO! I will not think that he is cute.

Its so frustrating...

Bye

Jill


	5. Chapter 5

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

That irritating boy is STILL ignoring me! Well, No more! If he won't talk to me I wont leave him alone! End of story!

_*grumbles*_

Irritating arrogant boy. But the problem is...HE IS NOT ARROGANT! AHHHHHHHH! Frustrating irritating...

_*Eustace steals the Diary and reads it like old times then grins at Jill*_

I got the diary from him...He read the previous chapter and now he is grinning like a fool. And he read this entry! Blah. I wanna kick him where it counts...problem is...he is not being threatening...just annoying.

**Jill...I got your Diary! Haha. I think you are pretty cute too. For a germy female.**

****Okay...I will kill that boy. He makes me SO MAD!


	6. Chapter 6

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Erhm. I hate that boy. Now he gave me flowers. I hit him in the face with them. He looked pretty surprised. And my mum was horrified.

It was all, 'Jill why did you do that?' and 'Jill! He was trying to be charming'. Well his 'charm' was wasted on me. I just want to be his friend! Not his latest flirtation practice! GAHHH

**Jill. You know better then that.**

****Stick it where...Okay I wont say that.

**Ooooo! Jill! Come on, Jill, I do want to be friends. Please?**

****Ugh. Fine. We can be friends. Now stay away from my diary!

**Bob is interested in you.**

Uh oh. Thanks for the warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Bob has been trying the flower tactic as well. I did the same thing to him as I did to Eustace. In front of Eustace. Bob looked offended and slightly put off by my reaction. Eustace however could not stop laughing.

**It was one of the best things you could have.**_ Jill steals back the diary._

I am seriously tired of this._  
_

I really want him to stop before I am forced to kill him...In his sleep. I know where he lives.

**You are adorable when you are mad.**

****Okay...that was just strange. Odd. Out of character. I WANT LUCY AND EDMUND BACK!

Grrrrr.


	8. Chapter 8

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

**Eustace here. Jill has left for a few days...Haha, I stole her diary! Oh...Eh...She is back early and she looks pretty mad. Well anyways she is the prettiest creature known to man kind.**

_Jill gets the diary from Eustace and reads what he says...  
_

He is maddening. I am not pretty, beautiful, gorgeous or anything of the sort. I am a low-life scum of the earth. I dont care what he thinks! I am sad, tired, gloomy and PMSing and I want to be left alone!

Why cant he leave me alone?

I am hiding in my room. I had slapped Eustace and he looked stunned when I went up to my room, trying not to cry. I am just so overwhelmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jills Diary

By Samhoku

**I do not own Jill or anyone else...unless it is a obvious made up person.**

**Chapter  
**

Dear Diary

Okay, so I apologized to Eustace today. He apologized as well for overwhelming me. We are friends again. Right now me and him are in his room looking at the bugs that he collects. There are not as many anymore...I wonder what he did with them. I think he buried them.

He has been very nice to me lately and I am not complaining...Oh, I forgot to tell you what happened this past year! I went to a place called Narnia with Eustace! It was pretty cool. Except the Lady of the Green Curdle is related to the White Witch and is freaky.

Poor Puddlegum...

So now me and Eustace are pretty close...Sadly...sort of. Ugh. I like Eustace a lot better now then I did before. He is sweet.

And he just handed me flowers. Blah. I will go give them to mum.


End file.
